Iron It
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: "I liked you better when you were straight, like wire." Killian is jealous of Jefferson and Victor's friendship, and with just right! Being in this new land is hard enough, but having to fight for his husband is even harder...


**HEY GUYS, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE SOME MADCAP FANFICTION, SO I DECIDED TO DO AN IDEA THAT HAS BEEN RIDDLING IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW. IT DIDN'T COME OUT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO (MY ORIGINAL IDEA WAS TO HAVE KINKY JEALOUS SEX) BUT THAT'S OK I GUESS. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Iron It-by PS

Killian really didn't like Victor Frankenstein.

The doctor was much to formal, yet familiar with his husband; it was all too much for the pirate to take. Even in his search for a way to meet that damned crocodile's demise in this strange new land he found no comfort in Jefferson since the Hatter was always off with his new supposed best friend, Victor.

Killian would come home to find that his lover was no where to be found, but Grace was there with a babysitter, happy to see at least on of her fathers before it was bedtime.

He loved spending time with Grace, of course, but, at times like these when his emotions were running high and tension was left in his shoulders he longed to bury himself to the hilt in his husband and let Jefferson take his emotions for him. But the other man was never there. It was starting to annoy Killian more than it should.

Then, came the realization that Victor was gay; Jeff told him over dinner one night as he chattered on helplessly about the doctor, as though he was the greatest in the world.

And Killian couldn't help it. He got jealous. He was a possessive man by nature, had to be in his profession, and wished to have and hold Jefferson as his own, as their vows decreed.

But, he kept his mouth shut, only gulping down whole glasses of wine at a time and playing with his food while listening to the smooth sound of his husband's voice as he talked about another man.

Then, the day came when it was too much.

Jefferson came home a sputtering mess one night; Grace tucked away in bed and Killian cleaning one of his new guns.

"What's wrong," the Captain asked, shoving away the oiled cloth and folding his arms around the obviously devastated Hatter.

Jefferson burrowed his head in Killian's chest, his head nestling under the black-haired man's chin, his arms crossed between their chests, "it's Victor…" he whimpered out, making Killian's eyes hard, "he tried to kiss me."

The Captain saw red.

"Tell me," he ground out, pressing his cheek into his beloved's hair to calm him.

His husband told him in quiet tones about how the doctor had cornered him in his office and tried to back the Hatter into a wall and kiss him. Those tears fueled Killian's hatred.

"Please," Jefferson sniffled, "please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry."

Killian pulled away from his lover and tipped his chin up with a finger, "I could never be mad at you over something that someone else did. I love you." He pressed a gentle, chaste kiss against those soft lips then ran his hand down the other's back, "come on now, lets go get you settled into bed. Sleep is what you need."

Jefferson either believed him or was just to drained to do otherwise because he let himself be led upstairs and undressed, then, finally, put into bed. Killian pulling the sheets up to his neck, letting his fingers trail over his love's scars.

The Hatter was already asleep.

Killian studied him for a moment, caressing the dark smudges under his Hatter's eyes with his own gaze, then examining those lovely scars for a few moments. Jefferson hated them, but Killian loved them, he loved every part of his husband.

After he had satisfied himself, for the moment, he got up from the bedside chair and traveled back downstairs, grabbing his keys before he went out the door.

The walk to the hospital was short and cold, but Killian barely recognized any of this, revenge was the only present thing on his mind, that, and thoughts of Jefferson and Grace, as was the norm now.

The nurses didn't see him as he slipped past them and down the hall silently to Dr. Frankenstein's office. He was there, Killian could feel it, and, as he got closer, the light coming from the bottom of the door was evidence of his instincts.

Killian eased the door open quickly and slid in, giving no time for the good doctor to react.

Victor was surprised to see him, "Hook," his voice was malice and contempt, "what are you doing here?"

Killian let his eyes grow cold and blank, just like they always did before a fight or raid, "coming to seek you out about touching my husband."

The scientist calmly closed the book he had been reading and pushed his chair back a little, readying for a fight, Killian's mind helpfully supplied, and the doctor was right, he would get a fight, a hell of one.

"And how," the blonde said, eyes on the pirate at all times, "are you going to do that?"

Killian let a hint of mirth twinge around the edge of his mouth, "like this." Then, with a single motion, he was there beside the doctor and had him pressed against the wall.

Victor was terrified, his dark eyes wide and gleaming in the low light, "how…?"

Killian narrowed his eyes, "when you've been in the Magic Realm for as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things." The gave a slight push to the mad doctor's jugular from where he held onto his collar, "and it's a bad thing for killer's to learn magic."

Victor took a harsh shard of breath through his nose, "you won't hurt me, you can't."

"Yes," the pirate muttered, his teeth grinding together, "I can. I liked you better when you were straight, like wire," he ground out, "when you weren't trying to molest my husband."

Victor let out a strangled noise, "I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Killian didn't want to know what he thought, didn't care. "You will never speak to him again, is that understood?"

Promises and oaths had been forgotten about in this strange land, but, where Killian was from, you stuck to your word or you died.

"Yes, yes," the doctor forced out, his breathing labored now.

Killian let got of him, letting the other man slump against the wall, "good. Oh, and one more thing," the knife was jabbed in the upper thigh, not close enough to the major vein to do any real damage, but hard and deep enough so that it would be hard to walk and would perhaps scar. "As a reminder."

Then, after tearing the knife out of warm flesh and wiping the poisoned blood off on the man's own clothing, he left the building. Someone would find the doctor soon enough, after all, he worked in a hospital for Gods' sakes…

The next morning Jefferson stumbled downstairs to find Killian fast asleep in his favorite blue velvet chair, his head rolling back making his dark eyelashes more pronounced on his pale cheeks.

Jefferson decided not to wake him. Instead, he went for the kitchen and back door to get the paper.

As he boiled some water for tea and toasted some bread he looked over the front page of the news, his eyes catching on the headline, it read "Doctor Frankenstein was found late last night in his office with a stab wound on the thigh. The doctor claims he did not see his attacker, for the room was dimly lit and was clothed in dark colors. Suspects are still in question."

Jefferson bit his lip and glanced over at his sleeping husband from where he could just see him from the kitchen doorway; Killian was wearing his usual dark garb and there appeared to be a red spot on the sleeve of his jacket…

The toast popped.

**OKAY, SO, DID IT MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MUCH LOVE TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
